


Plane Ride

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Dean Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Dom Gabriel, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, F/M, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - F/M/M, dom reader, dom you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the plane ride square of my Dean and Jensen bingo. Also was commissioned.





	Plane Ride

The trek through the airport was the least of the stressful things to happen on this hunt. Dean got a call from a hunter, they’d recently married and went on a honeymoon to a carribean island. Dean got a call barely two days later, a creature was killing hotel customers. Within an hour, the three of you were booked onto a flight. 

Dean was lucky enough to get three seats next to each other in the middle, though he suspects that may be down to Gabriel’s dwindling grace. Once they were all through security, and waiting to board, Dean was at a bar downing Jack and Coke. You were sat beside Gabriel at a table watching him.   
“I’m worried” You admit, leaning against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel nodded and frowned slightly.    
“I’m sure we can find a way to take his mind off of this” Gabriel smirked, waggling his eyebrows slightly. Grinning, you sauntered over to Dean and took his hand.    
“We have half an hour at least, c’mon” You murmured. Dean frowned, but when he saw the look on Gabriel’s face, he knew what was going to happen. 

It took a few minutes to find an empty room. Gabriel was able to open the door and lock off all CCTV in the area. Turning to Gabriel, you saw a predatory look in his eyes, focussed on Dean.    
“Naked” You ordered, turning to Dean. He nodded and quickly had his jeans and henley folded on the table, piling his boxers on top of the pile. Dean shivered in the cool air of the room.   
“I think we need to calm you down” You murmured. Gabriel smirked to Dean.    
“But first, I think you should be punished” Gabriel murmured. Dean nodded, dropping his head. Gabriel turned to you, smirking. He tugged you close, his mouth meeting the soft skin on your neck. You gasped and moaned, tugging Gabriel’s hips close to your own. Briefly, you heard a whimper from Dean, but the feeling of Gabriel unbuttoning your jeans took your thoughts away from that.    


Gabriel smirked as he stood back. His eyes raked over your body  _ hickeys, jeans falling down your thighs.  _   
“Right then” He smirked. Biting your lip, you turned to Gabriel.   
“I think I know how we should punish him” You smirked.    
“Oh do you, and what’s that?” Gabriel asked. Tugging him close, you nipped along his neck.    
“He has to watch. No touching” You whispered Gabriel smirked.    
“I like that” He responded, biting down  _ hard _ . You moaned and almost sunk to the floor for a moment.    
“You’re gonna watch Dean. Nothing else” Gabriel said, while hoisting you up and wrapping your thighs around his waist. Dean whimpered when you were suddenly naked, with Gabriel’s length close to your entrance. He knew you were squirming, Dean longed to touch you, to taste you. He couldn’t though, he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to come at all.    
  
Gabriel was biting at your neck, creating a trail of purple bruises. His hand slid down to his length.    
“You ready?” He asked, his eyes met yours, filled with love. Nodding, you shifted slightly. Your mouth dropped when Gabriel eased into you. He had his lip pulled between his teeth, his eyes focussed on the skin on your neck. You dropped your head to his shoulder, scraping your hand over where his wings rested.    
“Fuck” Gabriel grunted. He shifted and gripped your hips, bouncing you slightly. Gabriel groaned and took your nipple into his mouth. 

A whimper from Dean almost went unnoticed, but you heard it. Looking over, he had bitten his lip red raw. His hands were clenched to fists on the table, and he was really struggling. You winked to him, before bringing your focus back to Gabriel, who was steadily building a rhythm that was dragging you closer and closer to the invisible, inevitable edge. 

A snap of his fingers, a well timed thrust of his hips and a bite in that  _ one _ spot had Gabriel holding you on the edge.    
“Come for me” He whispered, mouthing along your neck. Nodding, you needed no more from Gabriel to come, but he continued giving. His bruising thrusts, his biting mouth and his own, almost silent grunts had you getting closer and closer.    
“I’m coming” You grunted, and crumpled in Gabriel’s arms as your orgasm hit you. Gabriel thrust, once, twice more before he came, using his weakened grace to hold you both up.    


After what felt like hours, though was only a moment, you climbed off of Gabriel and looked to Dean.    
“Were you a good boy?” You asked. Dean’s green eyes were frenzied as he shifted in the chair. He nodded furiously. Gabriel smirked, not missing the way Dean’s eyes raked over both of your bodies.    
“Bend over the table. Clothes off” Gabriel ordered. Dean nodded and stripped in what should be an impossible time. He bent over the table, his hands gripping the edges of the table.    
“What’s the plan?” You asked, while reaching over to tease Dean. Gabriel chuckled and kissed you gently.   
“I was thinking we get him worn out so then he sleeps through the flight” Gabriel suggests. You smirk and nod. Moving to sit in front of Dean, you rested your legs over the hunter’s shoulders. You watched as Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, brushing over your folds in the slightest. 

“Go on Dean, do what you wanna do to her” Gabriel said, dropping to his knees behind Dean. You smirked, knowing what Gabriel was planning. What you didn’t expect was for Dean to grip your thighs and pull your body close. Dean’s tongue darted out, immediately. He ate you like a starved man, barely taking a breath. You felt the moment Gabriel began preparing Dean. The moan from Dean created vibrations that rocked your body.    
“Fuck” You groaned, knotting your fingers through Dean’s, using the leverage to guide Dean’s head to where you wanted,  _ needed _ him. Gabriel grinned up to you, snapping his fingers. You frowned slightly, but when Gabriel stood up, you knew what he’d done. He’d prepped Dean. Standing up, Gabriel reached down and lined himself up. He eased in, a smooth motion that jolted Dean. Dean groaned, continuing to eat you.    


Dean’s hips began jerking against the table, jolting you. Whimpers and moans barely slipped from Dean’s mouth. The only sound in the room was the sound of skin against skin. Dean came first, a grunt and an almost painful nip of your skin was the only sign. Gabriel smirked to you.    
“What a good boy” You smiled, brushing your fingers through Dean’s hair. The tips of his ears burned pink as he brought you to orgasm, relishing in the gasp that you let out. Gabriel groaned and pulled out, stroking himself to completion. Gabriel groaned as he came over Dean’s back.    


A while later, you were all boarding the plane. You noticed a darker gray spot on Dean’s henley, smirking to Gabriel. 


End file.
